


"How to woo your boyfriend...AGAIN"

by bluegreenspierfelds



Series: Bram Greenfeld is Shy...(and gay) [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenspierfelds/pseuds/bluegreenspierfelds
Summary: Simon's quest for a boyfriend was successful..but no one really knows he has a boyfriend except for their friends...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This takes place almost a year after "That's right motherfuckers...I'm gay"





	1. "I wanna kiss your face off"

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KICK MY ASS PLS  
> yea this takes place almost a year after Bram drunken confession...  
> The story of the morning after is currently being written...LOLZ...(its good tho...I swear)  
> This one-shot will not die i swear...  
> ANYWAYS you guys get are two chapters..instead of one...bc im not awful  
> I kinda want to post something new everyday?? but i doubt it

Is it possible to be pining over your own boyfriend? Simon thought as he watched Bram work the soccer field, looking grace and dare he say sexy running through the drills laid out for him. Practice took a little longer than Simon had hoped. He waited for Bram by his car, save the environment, carpool with your boyfriend. Bram approached the car.

“Hi” Simon said breathlessly, like Bram had him by the throat, 

“Hi” Bram smiled. That shy smile, closed lipped, extra shy, and insanely cute. 

“I wanna kiss your face off” Simon whispered in this ear. His hot breath sending chills down Bram’s spine….like Bram literally fucking shivered like he was in the middle of snowstorm. That wasn’t enough to distract him. 

“Maybe later...is your mom home?” 

“Yes B, she’s home every Monday night” 

“How about your place?” 

“My mom is home already” 

Simon went in for kiss, inching closer to his face. His cute face...damn his lips so kissable. Bram turned away with a sympathetic look in his eyes. It’s the “don’t-break-up-with-me-because-I-won’t-kiss-you-in-public look. Instead of making it a serious conversation, by voicing how he actual felt. Simon almost always turned it into a joke. 

“Booooooo” with an overdramtic thumbs down. Simon laughed at his own gesture. Then proceeded to joke plead… even though he meant it. 

“Just one!” as he walked to the passenger door. 

“NOPE” Bram said while closed the car door. 

Bram was anti-PDA, so no kissing in between classes, hot make-out sessions on lockers just hand holding. And the hand-holding was rare too. Simon blamed Bram’s shyness. 

Simon confronted him about during one their (open door) after school cuddle session, Bram was buried into Simon’s side with a crazy amount blankets and pillows...he didn’t be want to be seen, but he wanted to there. He didn’t say that to Simon but Simon knew. 

“Why are you so shy babe?” he followed the pressing question while soft neck kisses..hoping that could soften him. Mission failed….It was Bram turn to turn something serious into a joke. Bram did his cute laugh, “I’m a package deal, cute and shy…”  
Bram reached up and kissed him, a sweet soft, that deepened and deepened. And well they a little distracted. Well a lot distracted. Then disrupted ..STUPID OPEN DOOR. 

Simon completely zoned out while Bram drove him home. A soft Frank Ocean song played, Bram drove gripping the steering wheel pursed lips. Simon knew he wanted to mention the awkward silence. Bram, non confrontational, shy, cute like really cute...Cute enough to ignore those character flaws. 

These car rides were usually filled with stories about their days that couldn’t tell their parents. Bordering inappropriate or too nonsensical to be said at the dinner table. 

Simon met him halfway, “Sooooo you wanna talk about something?” he waited for Bram to speak his truth.  
“Nah, you?” UGHHHH just talk to me I’m your boyfriend I FUCKING LOVE YOU….that didn’t come out.  
“Nah, nothing... I’ll see tomorrow” Simon reached over the center console, he hesitated. It was Bram turn to meet him halfway...he did. An innocent peck.  
“Bye B, love you”  
“Love you Si” 

Bram drove away when Simon made it to his door. Simon opened the door with a big dramatic gay sigh.  
“You alright sweetie?” his mom asked in her therapist voice  
He told her the same thing he told Bram, “Nah, it’s nothing” They both knew it was something...Simon’s mom wasn’t blind...it was literally her job to know when someone is not fine. 

Emily settled for the “Dinner’s at 5, Nora’s cooking”  
“Oh thank god” Simon’s relief came from the fact that his Mom couldn’t cook for shit.  
Simon went upstairs to plot and scheme...How to woo your boyfriend….again  
Ugh he needed a partner-in-crime  
Leah? Poor girl had enough problems  
Nick? Hell no  
Garrett….I mean I guess? It was a Bram problem….he was Bram’s best friend...who else was he supposed to call? 

Private messaging between G and Si

Si: I need ur help man 

G: whats up dude

G: also wtf 

G: but rlly whats up 

Si: I need ur help with bram 

G: ur already dating him, what else could u want? 

In all honesty Simon wanted to say he wanted Bram to acknowledge their relationship, that’s how he got into this mess in the first place. Bram is properly out to his family, Simon’s family, their mutual friends and few nosy theater kids that asked Simon about Bram. His soccer friends...clueless. Most of Simon’s theater friends had no idea. Was Simon being selfish for wanting to show Bram off? he was cute, smart, witty, a star soccer player...ugh he’s so perfect. 

Si: uh i guess i want him to...idk like fucking acknowledge our relationship outside of my bedroom

Si: ugh TMI...but not like THAT but u know what i mean right?

G: yea i know what u mean….u want him to suck ur face and press u up against the lockers like Eisner and Suso do...and all the other straight couples do. I get it man. 

Si: EXACTLY 

Si: wait? WHAT 

G: nothing..nothing 

G: whatever i’ll you help u what do you have planned? 

Si: idk nothing yet...Im just happy to have someone on my side 

 

When does Bram put his guard down? Besides ya know those neck kisses but he would probably scold him for even attempting to do that in public. 

A PARTY….a big ass fucking party….that’s literally the only he opens up...and he has loose lips...Last time he was drunk he came out….now he just needs to come out to everyone else...I know he wants to he just too shy. 

And Bram fucking L O V E S surprises...I surprised him with Oreos and iced coffee after one of his early morning Saturday soccer practices. I was greeted with a big ass hug and said whisper i love you a thousand times in his ear...his teammates give him weird looks. 

YES… THEY ARE DATING...THEY DO HOLD HANDS AND SHIT BUT PEOPLE AT SCHOOL DON’T EXACTLY KNOW THAT BRAM GREENFELD IS A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL AND IS DATING SIMON SPIER….OBLIVIOUS HETEROSEXUALS 

Private message between Si and G 

Si: still got that liquor connect?

G: ya why?

Si: would you be interested in throwing a big ass (surprise) party for Bram’s 18th? 

G: DUDE UR A FUCKING GENIUS

Si: NO WINE PLS… Bram is still traumatized from the last time

G: OUR WINE NIGHT WAS LIT...BUT WHATEVER 

G: We got like a week and half to plan WE FUCKIN GOT THIS YO IM HYPED


	2. “LISTEN BRAM I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU….”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram's POV   
> FINALLY...this series is literally named Bram Greenfeld is shy (and gay)

Bram wasn’t fucking stupid...he knows something’s up. Garrett and Simon have been extra chatty...he hasn’t been able to figure out what the fuck they’re talking ABOUT but ya know it's gotta be something….

What’s extra fishy is that Simon hasn’t mentioned any plans for his birthday coming up...He’s that cheesy boyfriend that does something cute-sy for every holiday, birthday and anniversary. He gets its from his family...they celebrate EVERY FUCKING THING. Bram hopes that Simon isn’t giving him the cold shoulder about the whole PDA thing.

HIS BIRTHDAY WAS TOMORROW AND SIMON WAS GIVING COMPLETE SILENCE….RADIO SILENCE...SILENT SPIER. Like what they called Simon in middle school. 

Damn he loves that boy. If Simon was treating the week of his birthday like it was regular week then something was up. The week of their anniversaries Simon gave him random little gifts and cute love notes throughout the week leading up to the day. He was waiting for his overly romantic boyfriend gesture...or just small sweet gesture. Fucking nothing. He wanted to cry. Just as hope was fading he received a text at exactly midnight. 

Happy Birthday B, I love you babe. Have an amazing day tomorrow :) xoxo - S 

He was thankful, it made his heart flutter, fell asleep with a smile. A small part of him was upset, THAT’S IT? A TEXT MESSAGE? No sneaking in my window with an epic birthday kiss. yea ….Him and Simon are officially dating...but he uses his bedroom window more than the front door. His mom knows he’s dating Simon, she’s completely okay with it. She’s okay with him coming over and you know “hanging out” . It’s him...he’s not ashamed of Simon...he made that clear. But he’s shy and protective. Night fall is Simon time, he sneaks to him when he can...His family doesn’t quite understand why Simon has to be so secretive and sneaky...but I know they turn a blind eye sometimes. A few thought spirals later later he falls asleep with that smile...he read the message again before falling to sleep. 

School was a pretty normal...besides the fact that everyone wishing him a happy birthday...people he didn’t know that well. It was opposite day because he arrived at lunch and his table completely forgot his birthday. No party hats. No giant sheet cake. He knew he had a disappointed look on his face because Garrett said something. 

“What the FUCK Leah? You forgot Bram’s birthday? You never forget ANYONE’S birthday...you even bought a cake for the janitor one year...JESUS BURKE” 

“Sorry. I’m really sorry Bram i’ll make it up you…” She sounded really upset...genuinely sorry that she forgot. 

“It’s alright Leah….I’m really not in the mood for cake” He meant it, He hasn’t seen Simon all day. He’s sick to his stomach. He asks Leah for Simon she made a shitty excuse about theatre practice. 

“Hey Bram how about a new birthday tradition? We can go get waffles! The three of us! After school MY TREATTT...and maybe we beg Abby, Nick and Simon to ditch practice” 

“Uh yeah. I guess” Bram choked out. What destroyed him the most was the three of us...no Simon.   
He was on autopilot, tears in his eyes, pit in his stomach. Bram calmly walks out of the cafeteira, dumps his lunch. Next thought...BATHROOM. He feels the bile rising in his throat. He doesn’t tell people he’s easily nauseated for nothing. He pukes and cries. And pukes again. And cries a little more. Worst birthday ever to date. 

He stumbles through the day, just fucking zoned out. He wants to go home, lay down, cry, email Simon...his beautiful Jacques. There’s goes that pit again. Garrett intercepts him in the parking lot.   
“YO READY FOR WAFFLE HOUSE BIRTHDAY BOY” he cringes at the loudness..his damn anxiety is really fucking with him.   
“MEET YOU THERE” Garrett runs away before he could say no.   
Bram makes to Waffle House, he finds Garrett alone in the booth bouncing in his seat. At least someone was in a good mood.   
“Where’s Leah?”   
“Oh rightttt...she’s running late. She’ll be here”   
“Get whatever you want dude...you must be hungry! You didn’t eat lunch.” Garrett said with a smile. He fucking sucked at cheering Bram up. Despite, not wanting to be here he was hungry...when in rome I guess. 

He ordered chicken and waffles and vanilla milkshake...damn Waffle House for not having oreo milkshakes. 

“And uh Simon said he was realllllllyyyy sorry for missing your birthday..he said he’d make it up to you” 

He knew what that meant, he’ll leave his window unlocked...at least he had that to look forward to. A decent smoke session and an epic makeout session.

And yes, perfect, shy, innocent Bram Greenfeld smoked weed, it calmed his nerves and put him in a good mood. He only smoked with Simon, it was their thing. Some couples cuddled up on and watch Netflix when they hang out together. Simon and Bram smoke weed, eat too many Oreos, get the giggles and make out until one of them falls asleep.

The food came out, and Leah finally arrived...literally running into the Waffle House voicing her apologies. Leah never ran for anything so he knew this was serious. 

“Oh man you guys ordered already?” 

“Order something Leah, it’s cool..I don’t mind staying” 

“Nah it’s okay”   
She just nervously eat fries off Garrett plate. Both of them acting so weird... Leah tapping her foot loudly..taptaptaptap...nervously checking her phone and quickly responding text messages. Garrett was on his phone a lot too...more than usual. Checking the time, responding messages all while trying to keep a engaging conversation with him.   
Tap tap tap 

“Ya know Leah you can leave if I’m keeping you...it’s totally fine. I get it” he said without sounded too much like an asshole. VICTORY.   
“Really?! Oh Bram you’re the best” she dug in her purse for her wallet, threw two twentys on the table and ran out. 

“LISTEN BRAM I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I REALLY GOTTA GO”  
Ugh that again…

Garrett held him hostage at the Waffle House for another hour then finally lets him leave.   
Just Bram was going to settle in for the night, he hears Garrett stomping around his house.   
“HEY MRS. G...CAN TAKE BRAM FOR THE NIGHT?”   
He hears his mother mumble something, probably some ground rules or asked what he was up to.  
“OKAY SWEET, THANKS MRS. G YOU DA BOMB”   
“Come on birthday boy get dressed” Bram reached for his sweatpants on the floor. Garrett swatted the sweats out his hand.   
“DRESS NICE GREENFELD WE’RE GOING OUT JESUS”

Garrett was not letting this shit go. Bram held up a simple grey tee shirt…”  
DRESS NICE GREENFELD NICE WE’RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL...WE’RE GOING OUT” 

He grabs the shirt Simon bought him, it’s kind of a vacation dad shirt, hawaiian inspired, button up..the material was soft and sexy as hell and some navy blue dress pants, He calls these his gay pants because they’re type of pants all the guys on Queer Eye would wear. They were dress pants, tight-fitting and they were cropped. He grabbed his All-white adidas...Garrett referred to them as the “icy adidas” whatever the fuck that meant. 

“THANK YOU GREENFELD THANK YOU THANK YOU IT ONLY TOOK THREE FUCKING TRIES”   
After all the damn hassle he looked at what Garrett was wearing...a tee shirt and jeans...I’m gonna kick his ass I swear…. 

“Why are we stopping at your place?”   
“Have you seen my outfit dude?”   
I got my answer…

Bram didn’t question why all the lights in Garrett’s house were off...or why were a crazy amount of cars in his driveway...and on the street...he should’ve fucking guess it. 

Garrett opened his door stepped out, sent a quick text message.   
“Aren’t coming I need fashion advice you dumbass COME ON” Bram laughed him jogging up next to him. He actually excited for tonight. Whatever Garrett had in store for him.   
Garrett reached for light and the house fucking erupted.   
“SURPRISE”   
His eyes didn’t even need scan the room, Simon was in the middle of it all. With his super cheesy smile….the yes I did this all for you babe..he melted. 

Simon ran to him for a hug, he whispered in his ear, “Happy Birthday B I love you”  
They broke their hug, he was gonna do it. He kissed Simon, and not one of uber cute pecks like making out...like making out up against a school locker. They stopped after a while...they were a lot of eyes on them. His teammates, Simon’s theater friends and few dozen people from school that knew his name.They all knew he was gay now, their suspicions were confirmed. They applauded the kiss, the music started after that. Bram just felt fucking accepted and loved. Simon showed him around the party, his party favorites...beer pong, plenty of tequila and vodka...no wine in sight THANK GOD. Simon lead him to a table, Leah was standing by drink in hand. 

“MY SHEET CAKE!” Bram sounded like a child...like the best part of the party was the cake...Simon was the best part of the party, then tequila...then the cake...he was satisfied by the order of his priorities.   
Leah shrugged, “Sorry Greenfeld I couldn’t afford two cakes…”   
“You’re forgiven...and you’re forgiven for WaHo too...I’m sure you were busy doing all this”   
“Thanks yeah...this was mostly Simon and G-man over there...I was Garrett’s right hand man for night”  
“Alright let's have this cake before everyone gets shit faced”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is entitled: "We are not fucking in Garrett's room"


	3. "We are not fucking in Garrett's room"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: they don't fuck but its cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH i hate the title of this fic...let me know  
> also you guys should follow me on tumblr bc i couldn't decide if i wanted to post this chapter or a the morning after chapter... THE MORNING AFTER CHAPTER(S) ARE LIT BTW  
> my tumblr is bluegreenspierfelds

After Simon and Bram had their fair share of Tequila Sunrises and whatever else Bram mixed for Simon and the rest of people at the party. Bram placed himself behind breakfast bar counter and mixed drinks for everyone at the party. That’s what shy people do at parties? Simon wondered. He should Bram or Garrett why Shy Bram Greenfeld became a social butterfly.

Simon was shocked, Garrett did a good job supplying the liquor and the juice surprisingly. Or should Simon thank Leah for not drinking vodka and tequila straight. Spiked Lemonade, Vodka-Cran, B’s favorite those fucking tequila sunrises….that tasted just awful coming up...don’t ask how he knew that.

 

Simon stayed at Bram’s side, cracking jokes, laughing, kissing, and Simon’s favorite staring. He could blatantly stare at his boyfriend’s ass, without judgement...parties are the best.  
After Simon got bored, he snuck to the other side of the counter.  
“Hey Bartender…” Bram was already blushing...damn this was gonna be good...Simon’s been thinking of a good line for a while.  
“Yessss”  
“I’m uh reallly thirsty….I’m hoping you can get one of those special drinks...HE’S uh tall, dark and handsome as hell...ya know im perched” Bram blushed and smiled. He ditched the counter, Simon dragged him outside, they sat on Garrett’s outside deck. 

 

 

Simon has successfully charmed the pants off me...not literally of course….not yet. He blushed at the thought,  
“Hey I gotta tell you something”  
“Shoot”  
“Tequila Sunrises are absolutely disgusting man just BAD…” Simon laughing.  
“OKAY what were you REALLY gonna say”  
“Oh right yeah, Your ass looks really good in those pants” Bram blushed and smiled. Simon went in for a kiss.  
“We should go upstairs…” Not because he didn’t want to continue necking on his best friends back porch, just didn’t want to get caught doing it. They were practically dry humping behind the bar, in front of everyone...Nora included...sorry Nora...Dinner with Spiers Next Saturday was going to be weird.

Bram grabbed his hand and lead him through the few people that were still there...getting in their last drinks….few of them were waiting for ubers. 

Simon got looks from all his friends...shocked but all supportive...of course. He got a thumbs-up from Garrett, he looked down pretending his totally did not see that. 

“We are not fucking in Garrett’s room...sorry we’ll never hear the end of it” 

Bram laughed, “No there’s guest room babe…” 

Once the door was locked he pressed Bram up against that door. Hands everywhere. Lips pressed together all that heat...and there was sweet sense of urgency. Simon fumbled with Bram’s shirt buttons.  
“Jesus...fucki- got em” he muttered, He wanted to feel every inch of his chest. Bram was attempting to shimmy out of the shirt. Simon stopped him.  
Simon whispered again in his ear, “No leave it on..it’s sexy” Bram was writihing, a chill sent down his spine. Bram met Simon’s lips again. Simon gave Bram’s ass a pretty hard squeeze, Bram laughed...almost taunting Simon.  
“Never thought if you as an ass-man, Simon”  
“It’s the pants...blame the pants” 

This exchange was insanely Simon and Bram...hot, steamy, sexy, and little silly. Simon travelled south figuring that Bram was not receiving enough pressure...considering he was practically humping Simon’s leg...it was his turn to taunt him.  
“Eager, are we Greenfeld” snickering.  
Over pants heaving petting...it was all too high school.  
They were in high school, so it ended there.  
They weren’t having sex anytime soon, it was unspoken thing between the two of them. 

They sat on the floor together for a while, tangled up in each other. 

“I like Party Bram better than regular Bram” Simon confessed, his head awkwardly place on Bram’s shoulder.

“Why is that?” Bram tried not to sound hurt. 

“Party Bram isn’t shy, and regular Bram is soooo shy” 

“I’m not-” 

“If you try to tell me that you’re not shy...I will break up with you” Simon said jokingly. 

“FINE IM SHY and I will try to be less shy” Bram admitted. Simon thanked him with a kiss, they sat in a comfortable silence listening to music being played downstairs. 

At some point, the music that once booming at the start of the party, and faded out as the party dwindled to a close. Now greeted by silence. Simon brought the sweet innocent silence to end when he “I want some more cake….”  
“Me too”  
They got up from the floor and looked at each other a second.  
“Stop staring at me...I want cake TODAY Simon”  
Simon laughed, “You look like a sexy dork..button up those buttons...we have to look like we’re hiding SOMETHING”  
“We don’t DO much”  
“I KNOW...they won’t believe that” gesturing downstairs where their nosy friends were waiting for them.  
Simon buttoned the last three buttons on Bram’s shirt and ruffled his hair is a little.  
“I don’t know Simon I feel like we should play ‘I just had sex’ as we descend the staircase to really sell it”  
Simon laughed.  
They met their friends at the island in the kitchen, “WE COME FOR CAKE”  
Leah handed them each a slice, “Eat up horndogs”  
They laughed pretty damn hard, they received looks...they actually believed that they had sex.  
Bram was probably going to tell Garrett off the record that he did not give or recicve a blow job in his guest room. 

 

“I don’t know...I just feel like we should have a heart-to-heart after what happened last night” Simon confessed over the phone. 

“Nah, we’ll just repress that shit, never have sex and die virgins” Bram said. 

“BRAM”

“I was joking Si. just don’t over analyze this shit we’ll do it when we’re ready” 

“Wow, my boyfriend is a genius...I’m shook” 

“Simon stop saying ‘I’m shook’ all the time...you weren’t even THAT surprised”

“BOOOOOOO”

“Okay bye I love you babe. That was such good heart-to-heart...hit me up when you wanna smash”

“WOW DON’T SAY SMASH AGAIN, ABRAHAM”

“What did you want me to say? Intercourse?”

“GOD NO”

“Do it? It could be anything Simon ANYTHING...it could mean homework!”

“Make love, me and Bram are gonna make love”

“EW”

“Boink?” 

“YEAH ME AND BRAM ARE BOINKING...NOPE”

“ALRIGHT FINE...give a me a call when you wanna fuck” 

“Nah, I’ll call my other boyfriend Cal Price first, if he turns me down I’ll give you a call”

“DON’T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT”

“JEALOUS BRAM IS JEALOUS...sorry I’m kidding B. I love you and only you”

“I love you and only you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm leave some comments?? bc im like seriously doubting myself?? do you like it?  
> Part 3 coming soon the morning after shy bram greenfeld kissed simon!!!  
> i 'm posted this before work so don't yell at me if its not perfect! also point out mistakes...i don't have any beta readers...(any volunteers?)

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all like this shit??


End file.
